


Bite the Sky

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cloud Day, Day 6, KHRrarePairWeek2020, Lucky Charms mention, M/M, Ten Years Later, kusakabe briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Cloud Day: Ten Years Later. A fluffy Sky walks into Namimori.
Relationships: Hibari Kyoua/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887
Kudos: 32
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Bite the Sky

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Cloud Day: Ten Years Later. A fluffy Sky walks into Namimori.

_Note: Day 6, entry 2. Hibari/Sora for the prompt “_ Ten Years Later _”._

**Warnings: Ten Years Later, A Brief Mention Of Lucky Charms, Sora Is A Man After Hibari’s Own Heart, RIP Kusakabe.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or KH.

.

Having been a Mafia Boss for years now, Tsuna wished his Guardians would be a little bit more considerate, and not give him more reasons to go prematurely gray, but here he was, and there they were.

Ten years of friendship, and still nothing changed.

Tsuna sighed as he leaned back in his desk chair, “Lay it on me, Reborn.”

Reborn grinned sharply as he leaned forward, appearing as if he was about to share the juiciest gossip he came across since Donna Kairi was seen flirting with Kyoko.

For all Tsuna knew, it could just as well be that.

.

After Tsuna and his rambunctious family moved to Italy, Namimori went back to being a simple, sleepy town, with no more background noise of explosions and gunshots.

Hibari had remained behind, surprising absolutely no one, and everyone simply shrugged and rolled with it.

People didn’t expect any noise would pop with Hibari taking care of maintaining the order within the town, unless Tsuna or any member of his family decided to drop by.

So it was only natural that chaos would pick up again when a Little Animal with messy brown hair stepped foot into town-

-and he _wasn’t_ Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

Hibari Kyouya’s initial response was the Violent Approach, due to him being of the ‘Bite People to Death First, Ask Questions Later’ persuasion.

The Little Animal reacted by grinning cheerfully at him, pulling out an oversized silver _key_ out of nowhere, and using it as a weapon to defend himself.

The fight lasted for a whole hour, and ended on a draw. Hibari pulled away with a particularly bloodthirsty grin on his face, and an unholy gleam in his eyes. The Little Animal cheekily responded with a ‘ _that was a nice spar, we should do it again sometime!_ ’, and a careless wave before he left to stroll around town, looking completely relaxed.

.

It was made quickly apparent that the strange, new Little Animal was as eager for these fights as _Hibari_ was, and Kusakabe felt his soul leave his body.

.

After the town got used to fighting again, it got cut-off abruptly, replaced with a sudden return to the old peace and quiet, making the residents wonder if they’d simply hallucinated the entire ordeal.

Unbeknownst to them, Hibari and the new Little Animal had decided on a new, shared activity: napping on the rooftop.

.

Quietly closing the door leading to the rooftop behind him, Kusakabe tiptoed down the stairs, leaving his boss with the Little Animal he latched onto with an absolute intensity.

The way Kusakabe saw it, Kyo-san had found the closest thing to finding his soulmate, and Kusakabe had to warn the rest of the family.

.

“ _Why?!_ ” Tsuna whined, “ _Why couldn’t it have been a more sensible person?!_ ”

Reborn’s grin widened, “It gets better.”

“That’s your way of saying it’s about to get so much worse!”

“The guy Hibari is getting cozy with is Donna Kairi’s Left Hand Man.”

Tsuna buried his face in his hands and groaned.

.

End

At some point, there were rumors that Sora is the Tsuna/Yamamoto lovechild.

Also, you probably guessed it but yes, Kairi’s Right Hand Man is Riku.


End file.
